


She wouldn't have wanted this

by PeachyKeener



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning, harley and tony both cope by building, its been six months and hes still destoryed, might make a follow up showing how each person who loved her was affected by her death, my poor baby, no one else mentioned in this fic, prompt, she was too young, too beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: "Cause you know how there are a lot of fics with like Peter being overworked & what not & Harley helping him out. Could I prompt the opposite? So it’s like Harley is an insomniac / over worked and Peter is worried /caring?"





	She wouldn't have wanted this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaneMartin13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/gifts).



> fdshfjlashj I HOPE I DIDNT DISAPPOINT

Listen Peter Parker could accept a lot of things- especially about Harley. Harley was… Harley was an enigma. They had been dating for six years and Harley keener was still an enigma. He supposed it probably had something to do with being as smart as Tony Stark at age twenty. Harley was incredibly smart and good and talented and Peter was _gone_ on him. He adored his boyfriend even if he knew he would never fully have Harley Tyler Keener figured out. And he was okay with that. 

What he was not okay with was Harley doing any of the shit he was currently doing. And it didn’t matter how long he had been doing it Peter was _not_ okay with the way Harley worked. 

His boyfriend was probably, for lack of a better term, was overworked, touch starved, tired, and probably fucking hungry. And Peter Parker was going to kick his ass for not taking care of himself. 

It was partially Peters own fault that it had gotten this bad- he’d asked Harley to make him something to help with the whole Spider-Man gig. Harley of course, being Harley, had immediately taken it to the next level and seemingly forgot one thing; the webs required a knowledge of biochemistry. Meaning Harley spent the first three nights of this project locked in his room learning everything he could about Peters webs and biochemistry in general. And then the next five nights came to R&D. And then the next six was prototyping. And Peter was going to strangle his boyfriend. 

“Harley has initiated blackout protocol-” 

“Over ride,” Peter hissed, crossing his arms, “Over ride right now- protocol Parker-dash-Spider-dash-Man.” 

“Protocol over ridden,” Friday’s voice rang out, a hint of worry in his tone, “Be careful Peter.”

“Careful-” He walked into the room, “What would I need to be careful-”

Oh. 

_Oh_.

Harley Keener wasn’t working- well he was. His hands were tightening a screw. He was staring at the wall with a blank look on his face. The bags under his eyes were dark- worse than Peter had seen on anyone except maybe Tony. He looked… haunted, like he was trapped in his head and his brain was going on auto pilot, working with nothing happening inside it. Pete could tell that he hadn’t been eating a lot- by the fact that there weren’t a lot of plates on the counter. He looked…. Harley looked tired. 

“Harley?” 

Harley didn’t respond. 

Peter stepped closer too him, reaching for his hand and stilling it. Harley glanced at their hands then at Peter, and Peter smiled at him, “Hey baby.” 

“Pete? I thought I was in black out.” 

“You are,” He frowned at how much Harley looked like he wasn’t comprehending what was happening, “I over ruled it.” 

“Why?”

“Because, baby, you need to stop.” 

Harley blinked at him, “Huh?” 

“You’ve been in here for two weeks, Harls,” Peter used his other hand to push back Harley’s bangs, “You should come take a shower- eat some food, sleep.” 

“I wanna work.” 

“I know, baby, but you need to eat.” 

“But I wanna work.”

“Harley-” 

“Can’t I just please work?”

“No, baby,” He placed a hand on the back of Harley’s neck, “Come on, you need to eat.” 

“I want to work. I don’t want to eat.” 

“Baby-”

“Can’t I please just work, Peter?” 

“Harley-”

“I just want to build this- so- so you don’t die so no one ever gets hurt-”

“Oh baby,” Peter sat down in the chair next to him and used his strength to pull his boyfriend into his lap, “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Yes it was,” Harley’s blue eyes welled with unspoken emotion, “It was my fault if I had just built a little better- if I had just been a little better- she’d still be here-”

Peter cupped his boyfriends face, “She’s dead, baby. She died saving so many people. And she died knowing that her brother was going to be okay.”

“But I could have-” 

“You were in Cali, Harls. You couldn’t have.” 

“She shouldn't-” Harley was crying now, his forehead resting on his boyfriends shoulder, “She shouldn’t have died.” 

“I know,” Peter kissed his hair, “I know. She was too young-” 

“-She was too good. She was so good. She was an angel. I should have protected her- I should have protected her Peter!” 

That’s what this was about. It wasn’t about Peter requesting an update. It was about Abbie. Abbie, who had died far away and without her bother and any back up because she learnt to be a hero. Because her armor wasn’t good enough in Harley’s head. 

He should have known that the death still shook Harley to his core, even six months after it had happened. After all, Abigail Elizabeth Keener, more commonly known as Iron Maiden, was Harley’s baby sister. Was his entire world. Was the reason that- until he got adopted by Tony- was the reason Harley got up every morning. 

How could Peter have been so stupid as not to realize that him asking for Harley’s help on an upgrade would spiral into reminding Harley of what he couldn’t protect? How could he have forgotten that? 

“I know, baby, I know you wanted to protect her,” He whispered into Harley’s hair, “But she wouldn’t have wanted you to do this. She wouldn’t have wanted you to throw yourself into protecting others at your own cost. She wouldn’t have wanted that.” 

“But I-“ 

“I know. I know Harley.” 

“Peter…” 

“She loved you, baby,” Peter shifted so that Harley was more firmly in his lap, his hand coming to wrap around Harley’s waist as the boy hurried himself in Peters chest, “She loved you so much. And she wouldn’t want you to do this. He wouldn’t have wanted you to throw yourself into this. She would have wanted you to live, Harls. She would have wanted you to eat food and watch movies and live, baby.” 

“I know that,” Harley whispered, “I know that- but I can’t. I can’t lose you too. I can’t do that- I can’t send you out there unsafe, Peter, I can’t- I can’t lose you like I lost her-”

“You won’t,” He kissed his forehead, “You won’t lose me. But right now I’m more afraid of losing you- you need to rest, okay?” 

“Okay..” 

“Now come on,” Peter stood, holding his boyfriend bridal style, “Lets get you some food, a bath, and some rest okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“I love you, Harls.” 

“I love you too, Pete.” 

Some where, in super hero heaven, Abbie Keener grinned down at them. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU CAN HIT ME UP AND REQUEST SHIT @ PEACHY-KEENER ON TUMBLR


End file.
